As Time Goes By
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: Andy dies in a horrific car accident, leaving Prue to raise their unborn child...
1. Part 1

As Time Goes By  
  
Chapter 1: Waiting  
  
Another AU series. Cole & Andy are best friends, but Cole isn't dating Phoebe, he's just a part of the family like Darryl is in the real series.  
  
  
  
Prue looked around the apartment for what seemed like the millionth time that night as she lit one final candle in the middle of the kitchen table. Dinner was just about ready and Andy would be getting home from work any minute. Prue had been working the dinner shift for the past couple of months and most nights when she got home, Andy was already sound asleep. Tonight she had made him is favorite meal and couldn't wait to spend a quiet night at home - just the two of them. Before she put on Andy's favorite CD, she glanced over at the picture from their wedding day and smiled. The past year as Andy's wife had been wonderful. Sure they had arguments every once in awhile, but actually nothing much had really changed that much since their marriage. Andy had already been living in the apartment when they got married so they were already used to that. She just felt good knowing that he had finally taken that step and it was with her.  
  
She glanced at her watch. It was 6:30. She went to check on the food, knowing that Andy would be walking through the door at any moment.  
  
When he wasn't home by 7:00, Prue was starting to get highly annoyed. He knew she'd been planning this dinner all week. She wondered if he was in some meeting that he "couldn't get out of" and decided to call his office. She was only able to reach an administrative assistant who had stayed to work late and told her that everyone, including Andy, had already left for the day. Prue signed as she hung up, then walked back over and put the food back in the oven to keep it warm.  
  
"So much for a romantic dinner." She said to herself, as she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
When he wasn't home at 7:30, she decided to call Phoebe. Where the hell was Andy? This was so unlike him. But she refused to start worrying. Yet. She hadn't covered all the bases, and there could still be a reasonable explanation for him not coming home yet. Nothing bad could have happened - his office was only a few blocks away from their apartment.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialled. Phoebe answered a couple of rings later.  
  
"Hey Prue," she said into the phone. "What's up?"  
  
"Ugh, you think you're so clever with that caller ID! Get over it!" She replied in her aggravated tone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked, seriously.  
  
"Is Andy there?"  
  
"No, was he coming over here?"  
  
"No, he just hasn't come home from work yet. And he hasn't called. I don't know where he is."  
  
"Do you want me to come over there?" Phoebe asked, hearing the concern in her sister's voice.  
  
"No no. I'm sure everything is okay. He probably just had to run an errand or something."  
  
"Okay. Well call me when he gets home, okay?"  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and sat back down on the sofa trying to think of all the places he could have gone and who else she could call but she came up with nothing.  
  
  
  
By 7:45, Prue was getting really anxious. She had rung Piper and Leo, but they hadn't seen or heard from him either. She was flicking channels on the television when the phone rang. She raced to get it, hoping it would be Andy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Prue, have you heard anything yet?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
"OK, well then call us when you do." With that, Piper hung up the phone.  
  
Prue was just about to sit back down on the couch again when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Well its about time!" She exclaimed as she walked over to the door. She flung it open, only to find two police officers at her door. She swallowed hard and felt a lump forming in her throat.  
  
"Oh, God. Has something happened to Andy?" She asked as calmly as she could.  
  
"Miss, do you know Mr. Trudeau?" One of the officers asked.  
  
"He's my…I'm his wife." She told them, on the verge of tears.  
  
"May we come in for a moment?" The other officer asked her.  
  
"What's happened? Just tell me. Is he hurt?" Prue looked into the eyes of the first officer, then looked at the second, not sure she wanted to know the answer to her question.  
  
"Miss, I think you need to sit down."  
  
"NO! Just tell me where my husband is!" Prue screamed. She wasn't in the mood to sit down. She just wanted to know where Andy was.  
  
Phoebe walked up the stairs just in time to hear Prue's last comment. "Prue? What's going on?"  
  
"Pheebs," Prue reached out to her, letting the tears start to fall freely down her cheeks. She walked over to her big sister, pushing his way past the two policemen.  
  
"Prue, what is it?"  
  
Prue wrapped her arms around her little sister and cried into her shoulder.  
  
"May we come in?" The officer asked again.  
  
Phoebe looked at Prue, then nodded and they all walked into the apartment and Phoebe sat down with Prue on the couch. She was starting to shake, knowing that whatever these two men were about to tell her would change her life forever.  
  
"Mrs. Trudeau, we are very sorry to have to tell you this, but your husband was killed a short while ago." The officer told her.  
  
"What?" Prue asked in a small voice. She looked at Phoebe with a tearstained face. "What?" She asked again.  
  
Phoebe couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"He was crossing the intersection and another car hit him on the driver's side of his car. Both cars caught on fire and your husband's car exploded before the fire department could get there."  
  
Prue began sobbing and Phoebe held her in her arms. This couldn't be happening. Not to Andy. What was she supposed to do without him?  
  
"Well what about the bastard who hit him?? What happened to that asshole?" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"He was severely burned, but they think he's going to make it."  
  
"Oh, of course he's going to make it!! Of course the innocent person always has to die."  
  
"NO!" Prue yelled suddenly. "Andy couldn't have died! It wasn't him! He always walks to work! He couldn't have been driving."  
  
"Prue," Phoebe whispered to her. "He drove your car today, remember? Because he had to go grocery shopping this morning."  
  
She collapsed into Phoebe's arms again, the realization of what was happening starting to sink in more and more. "No." She kept repeating over and over again.  
  
She wasn't even aware the two officers let themselves out, leaving Phoebe a phone number where they could be reached in case Prue had any questions. She was lying on the couch in a catatonic state feeling completely numb. She didn't even want to think about what her life was going to be like now.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Part 2

As Time Goes By  
  
Chapter 2: One Surprise After Another  
  
*5 Years after part 1 ended*  
  
It was a hot summer afternoon and the air conditioner was on the fritz again. Prue walked out of her bedroom in a tank top and a pair of Andy's old boxers wiping some of the sweat off her forehead. It was her first Sunday off from work in a couple of weeks, so unfortunately this was the only day she would have to clean the bathroom. She went to the kitchen to get her cleaning gear then headed into the bathroom to get to work. Nothing in her apartment had changed since the five years she'd been without Andy. Well, a few things had changed. But she hadn't taken anything away that reminded her of Andy, she never wanted to forget him. She had her reasons, and they went far beyond the fact that she had been his wife. His pictures were still around the apartment, along with their wedding photo. It had been a long five years without him, but her friends had helped her get through it. She didn't know what she would have done without them. And there had been a few surprises along the way as well. A lot of things she hadn't expected that really helped her through the rough times.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and began scrubbing the tub. A few minutes into her cleaning, there was a knock at the front door.  
  
"Sweetie?" Prue yelled from the bathroom. "Can you get the door for me?"  
  
"Okay." A voice said back.  
  
The door to apartment 20 opened and he thought momentarily that he was at the wrong place. He looked down at the little girl standing at the door staring at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Hi." He said as he smiled at her, hoping not to frighten her away.  
  
"I'm not 'sposed to talk to strangers." She said back to him.  
  
"Does Prue Trudeau live here?" He asked. Obviously she doesn't, he thought to himself. Why else would a young child be answering the door?  
  
"Gracie, who's at the door sweetheart?" Prue said as she came to the door, taking her yellow rubber gloves off and lying on the table. When she saw his face, she felt her heart almost stop. She felt as if she was going to faint. "Oh my God." She whispered, trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking this had to be some sort of dream. Or maybe her eyes were just playing a trick on her. But there was no way that Andy was standing at her door.  
  
"Mommy, are you okay?" The little girl asked as she ran to her mother's side.  
  
"Mommy?" He asked himself, feeling quite confused himself.  
  
Prue patted her daughter on the head and nodded, then moved slowly toward the man she hadn't seen in five years. He looked the same, except for a few scars on his forehead. Was it really him? "Andy, is it really you?" She asked, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Prue, its me." He replied. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, not believing this could really be happening.  
  
"Andy is my daddy's name." The little girl announced. "And you look like my daddy. But he died."  
  
Andy looked to Prue, who had tears freely falling at this point. She could read the question in Andy's eyes and nodded her head as if to tell him that yes, this was his daughter. She turned to the child and knelt down to talk to her.  
  
"Gracie, do mommy a huge favor and go play in your room for a bit. I need to talk to…I need to talk to this man. He is a friend of mine."  
  
Gracie looked up at Andy, and he felt as though he was looking at a reflection of his own eyes in hers. She smiled before skipping off to her bedroom.  
  
Prue turned toward Andy and didn't even know where to begin. It had been five years. Where had he been?  
  
"Andy -" She started, but was cut off.  
  
"Prue, we have a daughter?" He asked, still in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. We do. Andy, where the hell have you been? Its been five years! And all of a sudden one day you just appear at my front door? I think I deserve some answers!" Prue raised her voice a little more than she had intended, but the shock was wearing off a bit, and now some anger was setting in.  
  
She sat down on the couch and Andy sat next to her.  
  
"God, Prue. I don't even know where to start."  
  
"How about with the accident." She replied, not even wanting to remember that horrible day.  
  
"I don't remember the accident." He told her honestly. "All I know is that, I ran into some guy who was running a red light."  
  
"Wait, you ran into him? The cops told us that someone hit your car."  
  
"I don't think so. When I woke up from the coma…"  
  
"Oh my God, you were in a coma?!!" Prue exclaimed. She put her hand on Andy's cheek softly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"The doctors said that I have made a full recovery." He smiled seeing the relief on her face. "Basically, all I know is that I hit some guy and his car exploded and he died. And I had some pretty severe burns and internal injuries. Somehow his driver's license was found and they thought he was me, and that I was him. It's all pretty confusing. They thought I was the one who died."  
  
"How could this have happened? Couldn't they check the dental records? Where the hell have you been for the past five years!" Prue asked him, starting to get worked up again.  
  
"I was some rehab place upstate in a coma. I just woke up last week. Apparently the guy they thought I was – Mike Wilson, had no family, and it wasn't until I woke up that I could tell them who I was."  
  
"This is really unbelievable." Prue replied. "God, Andy, I missed you so much, you have no idea."  
  
"I couldn't believe five years had passed when I woke up, Prue. I didn't want to just call you and tell you, I knew I had to get here and see you as soon as I could."  
  
Prue scooted a little closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, taking in her familiar scent. She smiled, thinking how nice it felt to be in his arms again. But where did this leave them? There was so much to tell him. So much had happened in the five years she thought he was dead.  
  
They parted from their hug and looked at each other, smiling.  
  
"This is a lot to take in." She told him, honestly.  
  
"I know. It was for me too. I've missed so much, that I can never make up for. But I haven't stopped loving you, Prue. I never could." He kissed her softly on the cheek, then looked toward what used to be their guest bedroom. "Would you tell me about her?"  
  
Prue smiled. "She was a gift from God. When I didn't think I could go on without you, she helped me get through it. She gave me a reason to live, Andy."  
  
"Her name is Grace?" He asked, putting his hand on top of Prue's that rested in her lap. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her wedding or engagement rings. He decided it must have been to hard on her to wear them these days. But it still made his heart ache a bit.  
  
Prue nodded. "I thought Grace was fitting. I didn't find out I was pregnant until two weeks after you were gone. It was a blessing. I was so happy, yet so sad. But I knew that you'd left me a precious gift and I was so grateful. I was just so sad that she would never know her father. But I don't have to worry about that now, do I?" Prue smiled.  
  
"She's so beautiful. She looks so much like you." Andy told her. He picked up a picture of Grace sitting on one of the end tables and looked at it closely. "She has your smile."  
  
"She has your eyes." Prue replied.  
  
"She's got your dimples too." Andy laughed.  
  
"And yours. She got those from both of us." Prue reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's true, but they look more like yours." Andy joked.  
  
"Well," Prue said standing up to walk over to Andy. "You'll be happy to know she's inherited her father's sense of humor."  
  
"Poor kid."  
  
Prue laughed, then turned serious. "Andy - there is something I need to tell you."  
  
He looked at her, seeing that her smile had disappeared. "What…what is it?"  
  
Before Prue could answer, the front door flew open.  
  
"Prue? Honey, you are not gonna believe this……" Cole stopped in his tracks when he noticed the scene before him, not believing his eyes. "Oh my God."  
  
Andy looked from Prue to Cole, then back to Prue. She looked down, not wanting to have to look Andy in his eyes. He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what she was just about to tell him before Cole walked in.  
  
"Oh my God." Andy whispered to himself, before sitting back down on the couch, now with the sinking feeling that he had lost Prue forever. And not just to anyone, to his best friend.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Part 3

As Time Goes By  
  
Part 3:The Choice  
  
  
  
"Oh my God," Cole said as he let Prue's front door close behind him. He couldn't believe it. Was Andy really alive and sitting right in front of him? "Andy?" He quietly asked.  
  
Andy looked up at Cole from had sat down on the couch. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Cole had called Prue "honey" when he walked in. That was what Andy had always called her. He couldn't believe he'd missed out on the past five years of his life, missed the birth of a child he didn't know about, and now he'd found his way home again and Prue was with his best friend. Hell, they could be married for all he knew. The thought of Cole and Prue together made him feel sick. He wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. What right did he have anyway? Everyone had thought he died. It wasn't like Prue had cheated on him.  
  
"It's really me." Andy sighed. He looked up at Prue, who hadn't said a word since Cole had walked in. When he saw the uncomfortable expression on her face, his heart started to sink a bit. He wasn't looking forward to the upcoming conversation.  
  
Cole walked over to Andy and threw his arms around his friend. He tried to push the awkwardness aside because he was so happy that Andy was back. Nothing else really seemed important. "Andy, we thought you died. I can't believe this. Where the hell have you been man?"  
  
"It's a long story, but we have plenty of time to talk about all of that. Right now I think I just need to take everything in. Apparently a lot has happened while I was 'dead'." Andy looked up at Prue.  
  
Cole glanced at Prue then back at Andy, noticing the tension mounting in the room. It was like no one knew what to say.  
  
Prue finally spoke up. "Andy…"  
  
"So…" Andy interrupted. "Are you two…." He stopped, not wanting to finish his sentence.  
  
"Together?" Prue asked.  
  
Andy nodded.  
  
Prue swallowed hard. "Yes." She said after a moment of hesitation. She had no clue how she was supposed to have a conversation like this.  
  
"Well I guess there is really no point in my being here." Andy said, as he stood up.  
  
Prue's breath quickened. He couldn't leave. How could he walk back into her life and then just leave? She looked at Cole, who looked just as concerned.  
  
"Andy, no. We need to talk." Prue told him in pleading tone.  
  
He walked over toward the front door. "Prue, I think its best that I go." He reached for the knob.  
  
"NO!" Prue suddenly screamed with such force it made Andy jump. She collapsed to the floor on her knees breaking down in tears. Gracie immediately ran out of her room to her mother's side. Andy and Cole both ran to her side as well.  
  
"Mommy!" Gracie yelled trying to get her mother's attention.  
  
Cole put his arms around the child, letting Andy be the one to comfort Prue.  
  
Prue continued sobbing in Andy's arms. Gracie watched her mother in horror not understanding what was happening.  
  
"Your mom is fine." Cole told her, kissing her on top of her head. "Let's go over to my apartment. Your mom and da…Andy need to talk."  
  
"I can't leave my mom!" Gracie protested.  
  
"I promise she'll be okay." Cole said. He picked her up and carried her out of the apartment.  
  
"Prue….Prue, I'm not going anywhere." Andy told the crying Prue as he continued to hold her close. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. They were both kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Andy, God I'm so sorry." She said, her voice shaky from all the crying.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." He kissed her forehead, then placed his hands on both sides of her face. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Andy please don't go. I can't lose you again." She took a deep breath, then put her arms around him again, needing to feel the comfort of him next to her. She had prayed for a moment like this, and never thought it would happen. She still couldn't believe it and wondered if it was all just a dream.  
  
"I won't." He whispered, hoping she would calm down.  
  
She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Promise me. Promise you won't leave again. I don't think I could take it."  
  
Andy wiped some of the tears from her cheek. "I promise." He said, and felt much better when her familiar smile formed on her lips. "Unless I get hit by a bus or something, but I won't leave San Francisco."  
  
He helped her up and they walked over to the couch. She sat down close to him, not wanting to let him go.  
  
"This thing with Cole."  
  
"Look, I have no right to be upset about it." He replied, not wanting to look at her.  
  
She placed her hand on his cheek. "Andy. If this situation was reversed. And if I came back and you were with Phoebe…I would be devastated." She shivered thinking about how horrible that would be.  
  
"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now. How stupid was I thinking I could just come back here and you would just be waiting for me?"  
  
"That wasn't stupid." Prue told him, completely understanding.  
  
"Prue, I still love you so much. I just don't think I can handle seeing you and Cole together. Knowing that he gets to be with you. I think it would just drive me insane. Thinking about you guys together, it just….it hurts so much."  
  
Prue could feel the tears threatening to fall again. "That is the last thing I want to do. I never want to hurt you."  
  
"How long have you guys been….well you know." Andy asked her.  
  
"A little over a year." She placed her hand on top of his. "Andy, you have no idea how hard this is for me too. Talking about being in a relationship with your best friend. I mean even at the time this is all started I felt so guilty."  
  
"How did it happen? I mean I guess I knew thought you would be interested in Cole like that."  
  
Prue laughed. "Neither did I. But after you died, he was really there for me. And then he helped me so much after Gracie was born. It just kind of happened. I wasn't looking for it at all."  
  
"Kind of like us, huh?"  
  
"No, Andy. It was nothing like us. There could never be anything like us. Never. Because you were…are…my soul mate."  
  
Andy squeezed her hand, and felt relieved that at least she still considered him her soul mate.  
  
"Prue, I just want you to be happy. And if that is with Cole, then I can be happy for you guys. As much as it hurts, I want you to be happy."  
  
"Andy, a miracle has just occurred. Do you have any idea how many nights I lie awake after I thought you died and wished you were here? I made so many promises that if you came back…..well let's just say I'll be going to church and temple a lot more often now than I ever did before."  
  
Andy laughed. "Things are just so complicated now."  
  
"I know." Prue sighed.  
  
"Prue, do you love Cole?" Andy asked her seriously.  
  
She looked a little shocked by the question. "I…uh…I honestly don't know."  
  
"Do you love me?" He asked.  
  
She didn't hesitate. "Yes. Andy, I never stopped loving you."  
  
"Look, I want you. I'm not going to pretend I don't. But you have a decision to make. I don't want to hurt Cole, but I think you two need to talk. I promise, whatever you decide…it'll be okay with me. I'll be okay."  
  
Prue smiled. He was still the most sweet, generous man she'd ever known. There was really no question in her mind that he was the one she wanted to be with. But telling Cole wasn't going to be easy. They did have a special relationship, even if she wasn't in love with him. He knew from the beginning she could never love anyone the way she'd loved Andy. And even though at the time it seemed impossible that Andy was alive, Cole had to know if given the chance Prue would want to be with him if he ever came back. Prue just hoped everything would be okay between Andy and Cole.  
  
"Listen, you've been though so much. Why don't you take a nice hot shower, and maybe a nap? And I will go talk to Cole right now and then we'll have a nice dinner."  
  
He smiled. Even though everything was different, nothing was different at the same time. He kissed her softly on the cheek. He so much wanted to kiss her lips, but he wanted to wait until after things were squared away with Cole.  
  
"I'll be back soon, ok?" He nodded as she stood up and then left the apartment.  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later, Prue was sitting on the edge of her bed watching Andy sleep peacefully. It was a sight she never thought she'd get to see ever again. She felt like she could burst into tears. She'd spoken to Cole and explained that she couldn't lose Andy, the pain would be too much to take to lose him twice. Cole, surprisingly, had understood. He told her he couldn't compete with Andy and that he wouldn't want to. She and Andy were meant for each other.  
  
Then she had talked to Grace and explained to her that everything was fine and that Andy was her father. She didn't know if she should have waited for Andy to be with her, but she did want to prepare Grace. Cole had agreed to watch Grace for the night, and also to call the others to tell them about Andy.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead." Prue whispered.  
  
Andy stirred for a bit and then opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw her beautiful face starring back at him.  
  
"How'd it go with Cole?" He asked.  
  
"Everything is fine and as it should be."  
  
"I should probably talk to him." Andy told her, sitting up. He rubbed his forehead then stretched out his arms.  
  
"That can wait til tomorrow." She smiled, then placed her fingers on the scars on his forehead. "This happen in the accident?"  
  
"I think so." He replied, taking her hands in his. "They were there when I woke up from the coma."  
  
"I'm so sorry this happened."  
  
"I am too. It's like I'm Rip Van Winkle or something. Just woke up from this long sleep."  
  
"But you're okay, right? There were no complications?" Prue asked him, seriously.  
  
"I had to have some operations. Luckily most of the burns healed. I had skin graft surgery. But I'm fine. They had a physical therapist working with me while I was in the coma. You know to exercise my muscles and everything. I was very weak when I woke up, but luckily I regained my strength pretty quickly. I had to…so I could get back here to you."  
  
"Andy, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too." He smiled back.  
  
"You know, you can kiss me now." She grinned, then closed her eyes in anticipation for the familiar sensation of his lips on hers. It felt exactly as she had remembered, maybe even better.  
  
Once the kiss ended, she leaned back in and kissed him even more passionately. He didn't object. He wanted to feel this closeness with her again, and she obviously felt the same way. He wrapped his arms around her as the lay back on the bed, remembering what it felt like to be together again. After a few minutes of kissing, Prue pulled back, still beaming with joy.  
  
"You know, dinner is probably ready. Are you hungry?"  
  
"I'm starved."  
  
"Okay," She said, sitting up. "Let's go eat." She stood up and reached for his hand.  
  
As he grabbed her hand gently, he brought it to his mouth, kissing it softly. "You are still as beautiful as you were the day we got married, Mrs. Trudeau."  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere." Prue laughed, as they walked hand in hand to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
The End!  
  
Would you like an epilogue or should it just end here? I'll do whatever the majority thinks! 


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
New Beginnings  
  
Thanks for all the reviews once again! I got inspired and decided to go ahead and attempt an epilogue.  
  
  
  
Andy reached out for Prue and pulled her close to him while he slept. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled thinking how he must've been dreaming about her again. She dreaded having to get out of bed. She could have just stayed like this all day. But today was an important day for her and Andy. It was their eighth wedding anniversary, and their first anniversary together since Andy had come back. It was odd to think they'd only spent three of their eight years together. But Prue tried to push those dark years of her life out of her mind and just think about how wonderful the past year had been with Andy back in her life again. Back where he belonged.  
  
Of course, it hadn't been all roses. They'd had their ups and downs over the past year. Sometimes she didn't even know how they'd made it through. But they had, and she was so much happier than she could ever remember. She softly leaned in to kiss his cheek as she began reminiscing about the previous year.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Andy walked into the apartment and plopped onto the couch, sighing deeply. Prue came out from the bathroom and sat down next to him.  
  
"How'd it go with Cole?" She asked fairly concerned, judging by the expression on his face.  
  
"Well, I think things will be okay." Andy replied, then paused. "But I….I think he's in love with you Prue."  
  
"I told him that I wasn't in love with him."  
  
"I just don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt either one of you." He told her, seriously.  
  
"I don't want to hurt him either. But I love you. And I want you two to be able to be best friends again."  
  
"Is this going to work, Prue?" Andy asked, looking up at her. She noted the fear behind the question and squeezed his hand lightly.  
  
"Andy, I love you. I want to be with you. Forever. I mean how many people get a chance like this? I know you've only been back here for five hours, but I knew from the minute I saw you at that door that I had you back and I was never going to let you go."  
  
"I just can't help but feeling like its not that simple." He replied.  
  
"Do you not want to be with me? Is that it?" She asked, getting nervous at the thought.  
  
"Sweetie, of course I want to be with you. I don't want you to doubt that."  
  
"Then what is it? Is this because I slept with Cole?" Prue reluctantly asked him.  
  
"That might have something to do with it." Andy sighed. Maybe that had everything to do with it.  
  
Prue released Andy's hand from her grasp. She stood up and walked over to the window. She really didn't know how to respond to that. There wasn't anything she could do to change what happened. And now she was starting to feel pretty dirty for having been in a relationship with Cole. Not because she didn't care for him, but just because now it felt so wrong.  
  
Andy sensed how much his remark had stung Prue. But he was only being honest. He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"No, I should be the one apologizing." She said turning to look at him. "Getting involved with Cole…it wasn't one of my smartest moves."  
  
"I guess you could have done worse." Andy laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"Even at the time, I felt like it wasn't right. But I hadn't been with anyone…you know since you died. And one night we just ended up kissing. It all happened so gradually, I didn't even see it coming."  
  
Andy placed his hand on her cheek. "You don't have to explain it to me. It wasn't like you cheated on me. I know it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been in the accident."  
  
Prue softly kissed the inside of his palm. "Never. I love you too much and I never wanted to be with anyone but you. I mean that."  
  
"I know. And I didn't mean to hurt you when I said that. It was just a lot to take in. I guess I just never expected it."  
  
Prue moved closer to Andy and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest. "Everything is going to be okay. I just know it is."  
  
Andy held onto her tightly and kissed her hair. "I hope you're right."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Mom…Dad…when is everyone coming over tonight?" Gracie asked her parents later that afternoon.  
  
Prue had planned a dinner for all of their friends and family to celebrate their eighth anniversary.  
  
"They're going to start getting here at seven, sweetie." Andy told his daughter.  
  
"Okay, good." She replied, smiling happily.  
  
"Why, what's going on?" Prue asked.  
  
"Because now I will have time to get your present ready." Grace headed back to her room, humming a tune to herself.  
  
Prue and Andy smiled at each other. They were both so pleased at how well Gracie had adapted to having her father back again. Things had been kind of strange in the beginning. She hadn't understood how Andy hadn't really died in the accident and now he was back. And Andy had been pretty jealous of her relationship with Cole. But soon, she had come around and now had a very close relationship with her father. She almost couldn't remember what it was like not having him around. She had also never seen her mother so happy, and that made her happy too.  
  
As Prue prepared the salad, Andy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He leaned in and kissed her on her neck, then her cheek.  
  
"Not now." Prue laughed, but tried to sound serious.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you look extra beautiful today." He kissed her neck once more before retreating back to the couch, where he leaned on the back.  
  
"Oh, I see what you're up to." Prue grinned. "Trying to compliment me, so I'll put out tonight, huh?"  
  
"It's always worked in the past." Andy winked at his wife.  
  
"Hey, that's not true!!" She replied and walked over to him, where she playfully hit him on the arm.  
  
"Ow! The abuse isn't necessary!" He grabbed his arm where she'd hit it and rubbed it for a bit.  
  
"Oh, I think it is. And that's just a little preview of what you'll be getting later." She winked back and then went back to getting dinner ready.  
  
"Kinky!" Andy laughed as he headed toward the bedroom to get dressed.  
  
  
  
"I'd like to propose a toast." Piper said later that night, as he held up a glass of champagne. "To my big sister and her husband. One of my best friends. We're so glad to have you back. And we'll be back here, same time next year."  
  
"Cheers" everyone said as they clinked their glasses together and began talking about the events of the past year. It all still seemed unbelievable. The girls huddled together in the kitchen and began to talk about their jobs and Phoebe's new boyfriend. Prue looked over and noticed Andy watching her with a huge grin on his face. She smiled back at him, starting to look forward to when everyone finally went home. As much fun as the party had been, she really wanted to be alone with him.  
  
"I'm so happy for you guys." Cole said as he walked up to Andy, who was standing over by the window.  
  
"Thanks Cole."  
  
"I know things were kind of awkward when you first got back. But I really am so happy that you are back. It's been one crazy year."  
  
"You can say that again. And I know what kind of sacrifice you made, just walking away. You'll never know how much that meant to me. To us." He said, looking toward his wife again.  
  
"No, you guys were made for each other. You know if the circumstances were different maybe it could have worked. But I don't even think about it anymore. Honestly. I love you guys and I know how much you love each other. I would never stand in the way of that."  
  
Andy hugged Cole. "You really are a true friend. Thank you."  
  
  
  
"Well, that was fun. But I'm so happy we can finally be alone." Prue said as she closed the bedroom door behind her.  
  
Andy smiled suggestively at his wife. "Yes, the alone time is always fun."  
  
Prue rolled her eyes, but moved closer toward him as he reached out to pull her close to him. He kissed her passionately. More so than she had expected. It nearly took her breath away.  
  
"Whoa!" She exclaimed when it was over.  
  
"That was for, well being so hot." He loosened his tie a bit, then kissed her softly on the lips again.  
  
Just as they were getting into it and moved it to the bed, there was a knock on their door. They scattered to make sure they were covered up and managed to catch their breaths as Gracie walked into the room.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodnight." She smiled.  
  
"Goodnight, baby." Prue said as she reached out her arms for Gracie to come and hug her. She kissed her daughter.  
  
"Night sweetie." Andy told her as he hugged and kissed her.  
  
"And I wanted to give you this, daddy." She told him, handing him a small package.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, looking up at Prue, who was just as surprised.  
  
"Its when I was born. Aunt Phoebe taped it for mommy."  
  
Andy was speechless. "Wow." That was the only word he could form.  
  
"Oh man, we are not watching that tonight." Prue laughed.  
  
"Aww mom, you are no fair!"  
  
"Honey, not tonight. We'll watch it first thing tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Dad?" Gracie pleaded.  
  
"Tomorrow. But come here," he said, giving her another kiss and hug. "Thank you for this. I will treasure it always."  
  
Gracie smiled. "Okay, I love you. Night." She said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"She is amazing." Andy said after a few minutes.  
  
"I'd forgotten about this tape." Prue smiled. "That was really sweet of her."  
  
"Yeah, I told her how much I hated the thought of missing her birth."  
  
"Well you won't miss anymore. I'll make sure of that." Prue slyly smiled.  
  
"You trying to tell me something?" Andy asked, feeling a little anxious.  
  
"No, just making a general statement." Prue laughed, noticing his tension.  
  
Andy sighed with relief, but then looked at her more seriously. "You're right though. I won't miss the next one."  
  
"God, I love you." Prue smiled and leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"Happy anniversary."  
  
"Same to you. This was definitely the best one yet."  
  
  
  
The end 


End file.
